If you really knew me: Naruto style
by mykeyo10
Summary: A challenge comes to the the Konoho High School  and everybody gets a reality check, even if you are close friends there are just some people you don't truly see. Hina/Naru
1. How they started

_**Following .Hinata , line of view**_

"Hey watch where your going!" a boy yelled at a paled face girl

The girl was skinny,small, and had the curves to rival a model.

Gaze wrapped around her ankle and arms, silver necklace that resembled a full moon, and baggy lavender clothing.

If you looked closely enough you can see that no matter what she had marked on the back side of her hands the word

'_**Hinata**_'.

This girls name was in fact ,

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

_If you were to ask about her, all anyone really had to say about her was she was quiet and shy,and if it were to happen when she faint they would have to get her older cousin Neji._

_After that she was just that weird girl you avoid looking at to make her feel better. To much attention was very dangerous if you didn't want to get your family to lose its income and everything else you value in your life._

_Leave her alone,and don't be rude._

_Quickly thinking of his life the boy yelled across his shoulder,"Sorry," then hurried off to get away from the danger she could cause. _

_Her father was very big on showing off his power and was **never **__afraid to show it._

_Kiba didn't think he wanted his family to be ruin because he got mad at the shy girl._

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Walking down the hallway I tried my best not to touch anyone, and so far I was seceding up until Naruto came into my line of view.

He was talking to his red headed friend, Garra I think...

Close behind them were Garra's siblings.

The dirty blond girl looked aggressively mad and the other one who wore makeup looked amused.

Naruto looked a bit put off before he turned to the pair and mouth something, just before planting his lips on Garra's cheek.

I ducked my head in embarrassment and felt the familiar rush of blood to my pale face.

'Did...he just do what I saw him do?'

Freezing in place my mind took a turn

Is he is...n..nar...Naruto...in love with someone else?

It was a big turn from something that looked like either a prank or a bet, but the crawling creepy feeling up my spine did not help.

Wham!

"Watch were your going!" Kiba yelled at me.

I felt like crying

The feeling of a sudden loss took a weight in my chest. I know he was never mine and he didn't want to be mine,but I could dream coul-

ouch!

A relaxation took place,I have never hoped for the pain of last week to come back...but it helps better then thinking does.

"Sorry!" Kiba yelled back.

This helped me remember that I'm at school about to have a melt down over a boy.

A uneasy feeling now took total, what if I just don't like him?

Walking into my English classroom I scanned the room for the orange brightness.

Naruto was wearing a orange T-shirt that said

'**Monster fight evil and angels fight us'**

I'm not really surprise because Naruto always find away to express himself. Rather it was his voice not backing down or the pranks that gave him evil glares or even the way he talks to anyone. Including me.

Someone passed by my desk dropping a piece of paper.

A piece of paper...

reaching for it I almost called out before realizing the person has left the classroom.

Looking down at the colorful mess it said

**If you really New me**

_**Come to the meeting of your life and find something out you really didn't know before.**_

_**A meeting of the lifetime.**_

_**A challenge 4 you to get to know your classmates,**_

_**To get what you didn't know before and make some new friends**_

_**A therapy for all who comes and to enjoy life a little more**_

_**Where: Gymnasium**_

_**When: Friday**_

_**Time:3:00 (after school)**_

I really can't believe what I was reading, and I mean really. But if I get to make friends then I think maybe its time for me to go and open up to the world.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"So Pig, are you going to that ,If you new me rally?" I asked while starring out the window.

"Nope Forehead , the only way you can get me to go is to have Saskue come too!" Ino yelled back.

I looked at my best friend and smiled of course when she said that she new I was thinking something different.

Ino was wearing a tight Pink jacket that had red triangles at the arms, a short green skirt and then of course a silver bracelet that said pig in pink letters.

I on the other hand would not dare where Pink on a Thursday, instead I was wearing A red tank top, blue jean jeggings and I had a bracelet that said Forehead in pink letters as well.

"Well are you coming or what?" I looked up in surprise,

"Where are we going I might ask?"

"Well it is pretty clear we both want to go to the existing Rally so were getting Saskue to go too!"

I smiled a shy smile.

Ino didn't really want to come ,but was ready prepare to come with me.

Yanking me up we went toward Saskue 5th period class.

I had no idea what she was thinking, but I knew as her best friend I was required to come anyway.

At the time we didn't think much of us skipping class to find Saskue until a lazy voice said, "If you really wanted Saskue to come; trick him, because all three of us knows he not going for it." Looking over to the direction of the voice I flinched , it was Ten-ten.

Wearing nothing but her normal black jackets and skinny jeans Ino laugh, "Well you help us?"

Anyone who went to our school new Ten-Ten could do a lot of things,She had the dirt on everyone.

Only stupid people didn't know her help wasn't free;it never really was.

"If you get Neji to come,we have our self a deal."

Raising my pink eyebrow I starred at the dangerous girl before nodding my head

"Deal," The smile on her face made me think

'I just made a deal with the devil'

* * *

_**Shikamuru P.O.V**_

"Why on earth would you want to put yourself in that type of environment Choji?" I asked in a lazy tone. Of course I was anything but lazy and Choji my best friend new better ," Because Shikamuru if anything you and I both know we need this." Choji pleaded I looked into his big brown eyes and new I've been defeated

"OK will go, but if I say I am leaving you can't stop me." Closing my eyes I counted to three,

one….two…three,

" YES! Were going to the If you new me meeting!" I smiled this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

**I really tried to make them sound like them and I know I epically fail at Hinata but I'll get use to it, and if any helpful tips plz REVIEW i know i know you hate when writers say this but maybe there trying to tell you something -HINT Review Plz and Thank you!**


	2. The night before Friday

**-Mykeyo10**

**I worked hard enjoy**

**Thanks beta!**

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

Waking home I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I know it pointless considering he's always drunk I just can't stop feeling hopeful for him. Looking both ways in the street I see the number 4 bus and before it passed me completely I took a unnecessary step back. Naruto was on that bus and for the second time in my life ever I saw a look on his face that didn't look right. After the bus passed I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that look, and this is saying a lot considering I was walking home toward a possible war zone.

Naruto no matter what, was always happy, cheerful, loud, considerate and determined. Yet when the number 4 bus passed he had a deeper, wiser and frankly a look that had more depth then I could have guessed.

Walking down the pathway to our house I could see my father's black truck in the drive way. Our house was a Japanese style mansion.

My mother at the time was a traditionalist and my father did everything in his power to please her.

Walking quickly into the house I prayed that he was working.

My luck was turning to be very unlucky every time he was home.

"If that's you Hinata you get your ass in here right now!" Hiashi yelled.

Walking slowly toward his office door I tried to keep my head level if I ever showed a sign of weakness he'll attack like a cop dog looking for drugs.

Sliding his office door open I said," Yes, Father?"

I mentally prepared myself for the questions that allowed no room for answers.

"Hinata I want you to tell me why on your last math quiz you got 1 problem wrong , then why are you 2 minutes late coming home, also why did you tell the maid not to clean your room any more?"

He was looking down on me for anything to feast on.

I was losing the battle because _I _told the maid not to tell my father but she must have told someone else who told him.

Plus I have no idea why I got that problem wrong on my math quiz.

"Father, I was talking to the teacher after class about that, and he said he would give the problem to me because he made the mistake.

"Also that's is the reason for why I was late, and I told the mmmm"

**SLAP!**

I flew into the wall and slumped down. It way always better to get myself into a happy place when he was mad like this.

Then as always, it came like there was never going to be an end.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Punching me in my stomach 3 times he rolled me over and started to kick me in the back. After that he told me to get up, but I knew something worse was coming...

**WHAM!**

"AHHHH! FATHER PLEASE STOP!" I screamed but by then it was pointless.

He had trapped me in the corner of the office and threw the glass lamp at me. The sharp shards had cut into my arms very deeply and he still wasn't done.

NoIsy tears were coming down my face and I held my hand over my head in protection. There was no way out.

Screaming was a very bad mistake because he just got angrier and now I knew I probably wasn't going to make this one out alive.

Taking the sake bottle he was drinking from he smashed it on my back.

"**Never tell ME WHAT TO DO HINATA!**"

I could feel the anger in every punch and kick I was getting and I was I was crying harder then I had before.

'_**Why does he hate me so much?'**_

'_**Why is there such rage in his eyes when he looks at me?'**_

'_**Do I really remind him of my mother?'**_

"Leave my office and don't EVER let me catch you doing that ever again" Father yelled.

Limping out from his office I could see all the house workers the 'branch' members looking worried.

Smiling slightly I went toward the stairs and when I got there I could see my sister Hanabi crying silent tears.

She was lucky and I'm not sure for how long because it may not last like it has for me. But if Father EVER put his hands on her I will kill him.

It was pointless to say that the only real reason I was still here or alive was because of my baby sister.

I don't hate my Father but if he steps too far he will pay, and if beating me will prevent him from beating her them I'm OK with that.

Jumping from the stairs Hanabi went to get my backpack and stuff from the living room. This was basically a common thing for us, Hanabi gets my stuff as I make my way to my room. The maids bring hot water then Hanabi take care of my injuries while I ask her about her day.

-ROOM

"Hinata he's reopened the scar's your left wrists again. When you wake up, you're going to have to change your dressing on your arms, head, and stomach. I'll handle the back."

Smiling I gave Hanabi a hug, "Thank you for being there." Hugging me back she said," I know."

Leaving my room she said, "I saw for English you had to type a paper, so when you wake up it will be done." Then closed the door. I prayed a "thank you". If it wasn't for Hanabi I would not be acing every single class.

Sure I'm smart and I actually made a rough draft on the paper she talking about, but if I do all the work then she would help out by doing the finish product of projects, papers, and check over my math homework for me.

As I walked slowly toward my oversized queen bed, I winced slightly from the pain as I said one last thought, "**See you tomorrow Naruto."**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Aaa…..choo"

"Oh Naruto someone must be talking about you." Garra said. I laugh, "Well of course a handsome being like myself is well known."

"Ahh… I see so the dobe thinks someone really like him, Hn"

"Oh come off of it Saskue!" I yelled.

"Would you three shut up or I'll kill you on the spot," Said an emotionless Itachi.

"Alright, alright, we'll talk about this later, right Garra?"

No reply came back.

Looking over I could see Garra had already left his spot.

"It's starting, so pay attention or you will all die painfully!" yelled a smiling Kyuubi.

* * *

**MYkeyo10-Hmmmmmmmm,hurts... I know :(**


	3. THE start of something new

Hinata POV

"Sphhhhhh!' Hanabi whispered,"Hinata get up, hurry before 'he' gets up"

Rolling side ways I gasped in pain,"Oh Hinata come on we have to change the gauze and then get you dressed and get you out of here NOW." Hanabi screamed whispered.

"OK, OK, Hanabi I get it,"

Getting up slowly I looked at my arms and whence in pain. The bruises on my arms made it obvious that someone slapped me around, and because of the paleness of my skin it just blasted out the dark purple of bruises.

"Oh Hinata!" Hanabi covered her mouth before she yelled some more, this was going to take more then clothing to cover up.

I needed a back up story,makeup,and then a forged doctor signature to make it look legit.

Going toward my two sided closet, I leaned heavenly against the door, my legs were wimpy and I think that's because 'he' started to kick me.

After my painful rest I made the rest of the trip to my bathroom ,then came in and turned the shower on for warm," Your going to have to hurry if your plainging on me to do the makeup and dressing you." Hanabi command.

I looked at her and gave her one of my shy smiles, "You are an angel Hanabi," I stated quietly.

* * *

_**- After the shower and makeup work**_

I starred dismay into the full body mirror, and shook my raven dark hair to the side.

You could faintly see the bruise, and the swelling hasn't really gone down, but the part that really got me,was how great my face looked with makeup on.

I didn't have to use much but concealer, blush, and I had to put a little work of mascara on to hide the fact my eyes were carrying a punch to the face.

It looked like I turned emo or scene none of the makeups within itself really described my style.

"Hinata, all of your homework is in your lavender folder in your black side-backpack, and there is some more concealer in there just in case. If they ask about what happen you tell them you fell down the steps, and your doctor said not to do anything in gym class."

I looked at Hanabi gracefully, if she wasn't around then who knows how I would be living.

Grabbing an orange off the kitchen table I continued to sneak out toward the back door. If my 'father' had anything his way I would be home schooled. The only way I could stay away to school is getting all A's.

Walking across the street from are nightmare mansion I couldn't help but feel that this day, I will probably get to know Naruto and maybe make some friends.

I held my head a little higher after all its not like I need to keep it down in shame all day.

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

I rushed forward wondering how many times has Gaara and Saskue left me without a second thought?

Shaking my head I began to laugh,to many too count.

I looked to sky in a small attempted to guess what time was it.

BANG!

I nearly lost my balance as I collided with something…or _someone_," Ahhhhhhhhhh! get of,get off, get off, PLESASE YOUR HURTING ME!" she screamed.

I tripped over my words as I panicked, why the hell did I have to collide _**into**_ her:a screamer.

Jumping off her body I felt really bad," Oh oh... sorrysrry sorrysorrysorrysorrysrysorry,Ididn'tmeanto..ohhhhhhhhIhopeIdidn'tbreakanything!" I speed together the words because it looked like she was going to cry in pain.

Bending down I looked at her face and gasped in shock,It was Hinata and she looked...well...hot.

"Oh...Hinata please don't cry...I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized loudly.

We locked eyes and I felt I couldn't move.

Her light lavender eyes where holding my plain blues, and I felt like I was being hypnotized.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly,smiling sheepishly I held my hand out to her offered her a lifted up from the ground.

Taking my tanned hand,she got up very slowly and I could see she was still in great pain,

"Thank you Naruto," She said shyly.

I sated froze in the same spot for what seemed like hours

'There's something underneath those eyes...'

By the time I could make a bigger fool of myself by suggest to give her a piggyback ride,Hinata was already to far away.

Cursing the dirt I walked on the the prison cell I called school.

After 4 minutes I notice my leg still hurting from last nights,_**games.**_

_Clinching my teeth I felt the guilt that was to soon lead to depressing pain. _

_Why ….why did...why did h-_

_RING!_

_The bell...oh wait!_

"_NOOOOOOO I cant be late again or I'm going to have to talk to the old hag again._

_Words still ringing form last encounters duel replayed in my head,"Naruto if you are to late to school one more time I will make you join after school actives(pause) like the If you knew me Rally."_

_Panic crossed my mind,Group work..._

_In the empty hallways I cursed,"Stupid old hag thinks she can boss me around,"_

"_What!" _

_'Oh No,' she was right behind me. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Sakura POV**_

_Phase one of 'Get Neji to the if you knew me rally is a go!'_

_I voiced in my head_

"Hey Neji, Do you think you could punch me please?" I asked sweetly.

Turning around he glared,"No,"

Walking away from me I smiled,"Then I guess me sending this funny message of you telling Le you'll rape him will send it self."

Turing around his glare intensified,

"_How did you get that?'_

_"Punch me," _I stated

**"How?"**

**"Punch me,"**

_**"Tell me who,"**_

_**"Punch me,"**_

_**"Who,"**_

_**"Punch me,"**_

_**"TELL ME NOW ,OR I'LL DO MORE THEN PUNCH YOU!"**_

Slamming his fist into the wall behind me I heard a huff over his buff shoulder Neji,looked ready to jump out of his skin.

Lady Tusnada had finally came around the hallway and behind her Ino said,"I told you Neji was going to hurt Sakura."

Glaring at him with bullets and ice she said,"Now what should your punishment be?"

"Raising my hand I said," Maybe you should make him go to that if you really knew rally,to work out his anger."

Raising her eyebrow she looked ready to say no,but then Ino added,"It is suppose to help us... right?"

Nodding her head Lady Tsunade agreed,"OK,Neji your going to the rally to learn your lesson."

walking away Ino cheered silently in victory,Turning around I saw a very angry Neji,"**Who gave you that video**,"

"Fine I'll tell you,and only because I want to."

"The person who gave me that video is..." Running down the hallway I yelled,"YOUR MOTHER!"

XXXXX

_**Whole day passed now 3:00 in gym room**_

_**Looking around the big circle the people who was here was {going to my left} is Naruto,Saskue,Gaara,Tamari,Kankurou ,ten-ten,Le,Neji**__, _**Shikamaru, Choji,Ino,Sakura,Sai, Kiba,and Shino.**

**There were four adults in the center two guys and two girls.**

**One guy wearing a mask,and one guy smoking one of the girls there was one warped in gauze and the other had fish net like clothing and a tattoo.**

The tattoo girl started

'HELLO MAGGOTS! I'm Anko, and I am going to be one of the people who make you cry today." Anko stated

I shuddered it sounded like she was going to enjoy this.

Naruto raised his hand and asked,"Why would you do that weird lady?"

The expression on his face was clearly confused,"Are we suppose to cry, because if we are I can't cry." Naruto stated flatly like he tried before.

"OK maggot sense you happily volunteered yourself well start off with you!"

Pointing at Naruto the weird fish net lady barked," STAND UP MAGGOT!"

Smirking in a ,Im a teen way,Naruto stayed question," What am i suppose to do?"

"We will play a game called facts you don't know,and then well go right to left so next would be the pretty eyed girl and so fourth!"

"OK so we tell everyone something they don't know about yourself and well keep going until ..."

"Until everyone has gone once," Stated the girl with red eyes and in the gauze.

I could tell she was getting annoyed with Naruto, because he was stalling.

"Fine!What you guys don't know about me is I love fox's" -Naruto

"W...ww...what yyy...you..guys dont know about me is I l... to ... garden plants." -Me

"I love bugs,"-Shino

"I love to train dogs," -Kiba

"I like to draw," Sai

"I love pigs," -Sakura

"I love to shop," -Ino

"I can't live without food"-Choji

"I like to cloud watch "- Shikamaru

" I love to train,"- Neji

"I like to cause pain," - Ten-ten

"I like makeup ,"- Kankurou

"The wind calms me down," - Tamari

"Pain,"- Garra

"MAGGOT WHAT ABOUT PAIN?" Anko yelled.

"Pain is my hate,love,fear,lust,joy,pride,and soul." Garra was detached and sounded like he meant that pain was his center.

Instead of shivering like Ino and Sakura I could relate to him.

Pain is my the cause of my hate for my father

Pain was the cause of my love for my sister

Pain was the cause for the fear of the elders of the main branch

Pain was the cause of my lost lust for Naruto

Pain was the cause of joy for life

Pain was the cause for pride in myself for staying at home

Pain was the cause for my hole being life and soul.

Last was Saskue- ,"I don't want to be here,"

Anko looked to be on the verge of yelling but the mask guy said,"Then leave,"

Saskue looked over to Ten-ten,who raised her eyebrow in reply

"Hn"

"New plain! We are going to split you guys up into 4 groups and talk to you then." The masked man said.

"Now lets get started!" The red eyed lady yelled


	4. Group 1  10 out of 10

I worked really hard at this chapter,I even worked throguh my weekend to put this out before my brain shut off from school work

PLz enjoy and I think you'll agree 10 out of 10 was perfect for she is the star of this chapter

-Mykeyo10

XP

* * *

_**Group 1**_

Hello everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm going to be your group leader today."

Looking to everyone in the four person circle, Kakashi sat down, "Well I'm going to need to know to whom I'm addressing, so each of you will state your name and one like and dislike." Looking to the red head, he waited.

Garra was irritated but knew if he left then Naruto would blow a casket.

Sighing heavily," My name is Garra and I like …..I dislike – "

"Maybe I didn't make my self clear," interrupted Kakashi, "my name is Kakashi and I like dogs and I dislike bullies. Now you try "

Rolling his eyes Garra retorted, "My name is Garra and I like cookies and I dislike liars."

A boy with a bob cut and unusual eyebrows spoke next, "My name is Le, I dislike manipulators and I like running."

Ten-Ten spoke next, "My name is Ten-ten, I like helping people and dislike people who underestimate others."

Last went the long haired saint, "My name is Neji, I like facts and I dislike people who give up."

There was awkward silence, "How about I tell you guys about myself to break the ice."

Kakashi waited for what seemed like 5 long seconds, "OK then, please interpreted me at anytime."

"As a little boy growing up I was very close to my father. He helped me when I got into trouble he always taught me that a man without mistakes isn't a man at all. Father taught me that to be me wisdom by giving me problems to solve, politeness by showing me how to act in public. He showed me love, by loving my mother and being there for me every step of the way.

Then one day everything changed.

I was 14 and came home excited to tell my parents about girl who finally agreed to go out with me. He sat on the couch, looking painfully uncomfortable by every passing second. After my story he sat me down and told my mother and me about the new job offer he got. It required that he move to a big city. I got mad because if we moved there everything that I loved, I would never get to see daily again. We had to move into an apartment building meaning our dogs couldn't come. My grandmother was in a nursing home and I wouldn't get to visit her because she was gravely sick. I would never really get to be in a relationship with the girl I just won over. My life was over as I knew it.

We moved and I got mad and said some things I wished never left my mouth. He retorted by being even harder on me then what he was. It didn't help that my mother soon got depressed after my grandmother died ,and we couldn't afforded to go back to her funeral. One day I had enough and a friend of mine offered me drugs. I thought why not it's not like I'll ever do it again. That night changed everything for me. Nothing touched me, not emotions, not knowledge not even earth it self. I was finally free, but my freedom came at a price. My father finally figured out what I was doing and gave me a choice. Live with them and go with his rules or leave and never come back."

Kakashi starred at his hands as if he were reliving the moment right now. Placing his head in his hands," I always thought of boys being brought up like a box. Made to protect the flowers, made to carry heavy weights, made to be sturdy and strong, but what I did wasn't box like; I ran away." Starring at the floor he continued," What my father failed to teach me about was the dangers of drugs and of how it catches hold of you and was like dog to let go.

"It left even bigger mental scars then anything. I was caught and there was no way out, and everything I did or didn't work for came to 2nd to the thought that I needed more. Dragged me away from my home and loving family at the age of 16. I moved somewhere that was even bigger and fuller of drugs. I went days or just weeks without remembering what I did. I did things that would never even cross your mind at that age, and more then anything I live the memories on how it took over on everything that I believed .Putting my life on a scale that could dip even lower then I thought even possible."

Kakashi looked at his hands the misery getting to be too much for him. Garra starred at him before confirming something to himself,

" The drugs ruined everything between you and your family didn't it,"

Kakashi laugh,"Oh it did more then that, it took the even knowledge of what's right from wrong. It was like my brain stood on the sidelines while my body did something's that would make football players cry for help."

"If anything I want you guys to learn from my mistakes, don't use any drugs that you're not prescribed to. If you are….."

Weighing on each word heavily, "Then stop right now, there is no other way then to stop."

Neji observed and could tell from a glance that none of them were, in fact using drugs

Ten- ten huffed, "Is this what this is …for you to tell us what we don't know about you?

The painful moments that replay in your head?" Raising her delicate brown eyebrow, "What if I have a story to tell…would it matter?" Ten-ten looked deep in thought as in debating if she really wanted to tell her story.

"That my dear girl would be the entire purpose of this," Kakashi replied while dramatically waving his arms in the air.

Ten-ten seemed to be making a choice, "I may have something to say," Looking up she only starred at the Kakashi for help.

Nodding his head Kakashi waited with the rest of the group.

Starring at the floor, "If your guys knew me then-"

Ten-ten put up her jacket hood so no one could see her face.

Le looked like he wanted to reach over and comfort the pale girl but refrained from doing so.

Sighing heavily," You would know that everyday I want to end it, and that every night when I go to sleep I feel glad because the darkness is there to elope me."

"Oh ten-ten-"

"Stop," she interrupted Le.

Ten-ten needed to get though this before her brain caught up to what she was doing.

"Because you don't get, I feel lonely and useless like nobody ever needs me. That I'm on this world just to be here."

Shamed into her jacket now, "Like there was no reason why I was born and that I was so useless that after I was here my parents were just allowed to go off and die."

Silent tears sliding drenched her face , "I ask myself why I'm never good enough. Why was I left alone?

Dose god really love me does anyone love me?

I don't even have a rightful last name!"

There was a crash as Le leaped form his chair and held Ten-ten while she cried on his shoulder.

"shhhhhhhhh, its all right, everything is all right." Le whispered

"That's the thing! That is the fucking problem, nothing is all right. I go to a empty apartment building were I'm lonely, I live and support myself because I have no family. I work and do homework because I don't have time for just school work or just work. I have problems that I'm telling groups circle because I have no freaking friends, and worst of all I fell so lonely that I make a warm bath water and decide to take 5 sleeping pills while I'm in there." Not able to say anything

That even resembled a word she cried heavily in Le shoulder. It broke Le's heart her painful shakes and the way she clutched to him showed that she would break if she let go. The wails came out lonely and empty and it scared him to no end to what she might be thinking in that clever head of hers.

Kakashi walked from his chair and touched Le's back. Le looked up and un clutched Ten-ten from his clothing up and walked back to his chair while Kakashi stood and up and held Ten-ten in place.

Starring her in the eyes, "I want you to know no matter how hard it seems there are people that care. No matter how lonely you get there is someone there. No matter how many times the darkness comes the light will be back again to guide you. You need to know that **you're not alone**"

Ten-ten red eyes welled up with more tears, in a small childish voice she asked, " I can't keep it up any more, the fact that I have nothing that matters to me….." she trailed off.

"Damit Ten-ten! What do you mean that nothing matters? I have seen you when you get a test, a grade, a assignment, a challenge. You care! When you talk to people the way you helped out that 9th grader last week! Don't you dare tell me your giving up." Neji yelled.

"In archery class the way you get _**10 out of 10,"**_

He was mad and even more besides himself at the fact that he notice those things about her.

Shocked Ten-ten didn't even know what to say.

Kakashi looked determined, "See Te-ten there will always be people there for you, just look at Le and Neji."

She looked to the two boys and smiled, "Thank you," Ducking her head into Kakashi Shoulder she smiled.

_Neji and Le_

Unknown to them Ten-ten wasn't going to let them go.

* * *

Garra starred at Ten-ten, she reveled her deepest thoughts to them and wasn't afraid to tell them.

He admired that, a person who was ready to give all to tell the truth to what or who they are. In her case: lonely.

As Kakashi and Ten-ten sat down again Garra spoke before anyone could say something stupid or worse heartfelt.

"Thank you Ten-ten," Ten-ten along with everyone else looked surprised that Garra said anything at all.

"What you did, I think just made me want to reach out." Kakashi looked at Garra before asking the unavoidable," Are you going to share with the grope?"

The only reply he got was an "Hn,"

Before anyone could utter a

What?

"Please be patient with me, I'm not use to this …sharing thing."

Everyone waited

"If you knew me I just want to feel the pain sometimes, I want to feel like I'm slipping away to see how many people actually care because in my reality I always feel unnoticed, unappreciated, and unwanted. I never put myself first it's always others and sometimes I feel like who cares. Sometimes I'll get mad enough to actually think about causing others pain and suffering even more then me. I feel like why should they get the chance of being happy when I fell anything but?"

It was silent, No one really knew how to precede this," But if you did know me, then you would know that the only reason I haven't been off the deep end just yet is because…-"

"Naruto,' Neji interrupted, "I'm not all that sure but I remember back in 9 or 10th grade when something big was happing with you and he did something that really helped out."

Now everyone was looking at Garra asking, what did Naruto do?

'Hn, You know what Naruto did? He cared."Garra paused in amazement," Out of everything he could have done he cared enough for me to understand. You're not alone. I can't tell you anything exactly what happen I just want you to know that caring about anyone does make a difference. And Ten-ten I now just grew a whole new level of respect for you. You're all alone and you made it this far without to much damage I can truly say I hold you very highly, because without my family I would have either been put up somewhere or just plain dead."

Ten-ten looked at Garra then smiled, "Thank you, I think I needed to hear that._** You're not alone"**_

Kakashi was intrigued the group he got was one of many problems,

"Do you two have anything to share?"

Neji looked a bit put off on what Garra had shared, but his eyes seemed to be arguing something deep in him before he let out a big sigh

"If you really new me then you would know I have recently I've come to thinking about life. Or at least the way it's supposed to be lived. Why it is that people can't decide what they want to do without being told that they are wrong? I understand that there are limits with crimes and such, yes.. but I'm talking about in general , the way a person wants to live.

I was never given the choice and yet I feel like I should reach for it because it's so close. I was always told to stop dreaming and start working to protect my family.

The whole purpose to why I was born was to serve and protect my family. The only thing is I don't want to. I 'm so tired of this you have a choice but all the while I have nothing.

It makes me wonder about how the human brain could be so self centered." Neji starred off into space as if he was still debating this in his head. "If its such a choice why don't you make the choice to leave?" Ten-ten asked.

Neji starred at her, "Because I feel like something isn't right like I'm not being told something." Neji looked like a child who needed more then what was being said.

Kakashi Looked to everyone,"Well aren't we a messed up bag of bunch?" Neji Laughed,"Hn, I didn't think the flyer could be telling anything truer, I really didn't know you guys like I thought I did." Ten-ten was starring at Le "Do you think you have anything to tell us Le?"

Le eyebrows seemed to be making in effort to join together. "If you guys knew me then you know that I go out to night clubs and tend to beat up guys that try to make a move on clearly too _young_ for you girls.

I despise people who like to manipulate others to get what they want despite the cost from others." Everyone smiled or in Garra case small grin at him.

That was completely something that haven't crossed there minds but it fit Le to the perfect bushy brows.

"Alright everyone to the middle!"Screamed Akno Kakashi smiled

Let the games begin!

* * *

OK guys see what I mean? she stole the show!

also there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters with different people before 'games'

hoped you enjoyed this(I DID)

-Mykeyo10

XP


	5. A story of Heartbreak

_**Wow...I feel kinda bad cuz I had this chapter all ready and set with my beta and I just completly forgot it was there...hahah Happy birthday to me**_

_**I would like to thank my beta PhantasyDreamer who is like a mastermind at being a beta cuz lets face it your amazing 3**_

_**Disclaimer:If I owned anything but my cat the world whould be slightly diffrnt...I think**_

_**Plz review cuz...lets face it Im a review whore and it just really makes my day to get one**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-My**_

* * *

If You Really New me: Group Two 

_**Hinata POV**_

"Hello group I'm Kurenai Yūhiand I'm going to be your group leader today."She smiled and took a seat.

I looked around nervously at the people they put me with. To my left sat Tamari, Kiba, Naruto, and then back to Kurenai. There was an awkward silence for about three minutes before she cleared her throat.

"Okay let me start us off. We already discussed our likes and now I want to get to the real stuff, the meat of a person." She glanced around before smiling at me.

I felt my face get warm and looked away shyly.

"At the end of today you four will most likely be a lot closer."She continued.

Kiba gave her a nasty look before saying, "Look lady, I doubt by the end of this I'll even know you so why don't we just sit here talk about our likes and dislikes and call it a day. I don't even think we need to know the 'real' stuff of someone."

Kurenai stared at him and then surveyed the circle.

"Okay, if we need someone to get the ball rolling then I got something."

Naruto stared at her,"Are you just going to tell us about you? Cuz I think that knowing about how you got married to your hubby isn't really getting anywhere."

I blushed because it was obvious he said that to get under her skin.

In return she gave him a dark look.

"No, I don't think I'll be telling you that story since my husband was murdered two years ago."

Naruto face flushed before he stammered out an apology.

"No, it'sokay. I lost my temper and now that I think about that what I can tell you all about how I met my husband. About four years ago I was twenty and out of college. I did nothing but study and took breaks in collegeso once I got out I was ready to party." Kurenai looked at each of us to make sure she had our attention.

**Kurenai Flashback**

I lived in Chicago and went to at least four parties a week. It was the worst and the best of my entire life. Just got away from my mom and I was living on my own doing what I wanted to do.

It was May 16 when I went over to a birthday party down the street from my house. At the time there was a guy who claimed we were supposed to be together. He asked me out every day. I told him to move on and that he wasn't my type but he never listened.

I never new how much one momment could completely change your mind on thinking.

When I got to the party everybody there was already drunk or on their way to the party. I went to search for beer and came up short. I decided that I didn't need any and I could just be sober. The guy who kept asking me out was there with some buddies and I really didn't want any trouble with them. All I could think of at the time was why are things always happening to me. Being the person that I am I told him to back off and if he came to bother me again I was going to tazer him. Thankfully, he left me alone and I asked the bartender to give me water when I came back.

I didn't trust that he wouldn't try and take advantage of a drunk me.

"I went to use the bathroom but someone was in there crying because some guy said something bad to them. After a few minutes, I came back out, grabbed my water and moved toward the DJ who I have been eying all night. I spoke with him for the night while he flirted back with me. All was great but I started to feel a bit queasy and unsteady. He asked what I was drinking and I told him water. He told me I should go lay down before I collapsed,something never felt right abbout the way e looked at me.

I couldn't focus and it was pretty dark. The lights appeared to make things confused so I decided to go home since I only lived down the street. For some reason the DJ didn't want me to go home alone so he called his buddy to cover for him while he walked me home. It didn't take us long to get there but the next thing I remembered was waking up in my bed. I soon got up to take a shower but before I could I felt pain all around my body. There were bruises on my sides, arms and back. The pain was excruciating I felt like someone had beaten me up." she paused for a moment trying to read the expression of students in front of her but got nothing, "Slowly, I walked into my living room to see the guy who kept asking me out laying on my couch. He had bruises all over his body too. I stood still staring at his sleeping body for a while. After a few minutes I threw a pillow at his face and demanded to know what happened since I couldn't remember anything."

"He woke up moaning and looked at me sadly. Soon he started explaining what had happened from his point of view. He told me that he gave up trying to go out with me after the tazer threat and saw me chatting with the DJ. When I left with the bartender he followed me out since I left my purse in the bar. He said he followed us to my house where he heard me yelling for help. He then ran into the house to see two guys taking my clothing off while I was crying and trying to get away." Kurenai closed her eyes sadly, trying to hold back her tears, "He explained that upon seeing this how he punched the bartender then kicked the DJ off of me. They then ganged up on him beating up badly. He then told me that I rushed after them with a knife trying to stab them but they got the upper hand of me and attacked me. Remembering my statement about the tazer, he got my purse and took out the tazer then immediately twisted the voltage and tazered the DJ. The bartender then got scared and carried the DJ out yelling if we told anyone that they would get us. I never felt so ashamed and scared in my life, and topping it off I was happy someone came to help me."

End of flash back

"I started crying when we went through the entire police process and three months later everything was over. Once that was out of the way I told him I would go on a date with him."

Kurenai stopped and looked us each in the eye.

"What I want you guys to learn from this is that no matter how corrupt things are there are always good people in this world."

Kiba stated softly, "Man that's bad and you know you're a strong person to go through that."

She laughed softly, "No what was worst was that after he told me what had happened I went to the hospital and remembered everything." Kurenai looked to the ceiling, "And if you really knew me then you would know that even though my husband saved me there's still a part of me that got tainted from it."

I felt something glide down my face and touched my fingers to my face, tears.

Tamari looked up at Kurenai and smiled.

My eyes blurred as I thought of all the pain I have been through and silently wondered if I could tell my story.

I remembered the first beating being the most honest to goodness heart breaking pain.

Was there someone who could help me? Was there someone out in this world willing to help me stop my evil father and just look out for me?

I don't know what to believe.

* * *

_**PLZ tell me that was intesne cuz I really try,**_

_**REVIEW- makes me smile and happy (plzzzzzz)**_

_**-My**_


End file.
